The present invention relates generally to a system and method for the management of computer-readable information related to the operation of a train.
The daily operation of a train is known to require a significant amount of paperwork. From the time a crew arrives at a rail yard to operate a train to the time the crew traverses a railway to arrive at its destination, the crew typically accumulates and necessarily refers to a multitude of paper documents. Further, many of these documents require a member of the crew to fill in information, as well as sign the document. In addition, many of these documents, e.g., inspection reports, must be assembled and turned in periodically to a central administrative office for review and archiving of the documents. The administrative office may be at the same location as the crew or may be at an additional remote location. Not only is the amount of paperwork cumbersome and prone to error, but the documents provided to the crew necessarily lack real-time information.